


Skin

by Doveheart



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:44:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Doveheart/pseuds/Doveheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even though Papalymo stays silent, Yda knows he missed her too when his nails dig into her hips. PWP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Skin

**Author's Note:**

> Drag my teeth across your chest to taste your beating heart  
> My fingers claw your skin, try to tear my way in  
> -Howl by Florence and the Machine

Yda couldn't believe that they were all okay. Yda couldn't believe it was all finally over. Well, it was never really over for the Scions of the Seventh Dawn but for now, there was room to breathe. They were  _ safe _ and they were  _ home _ .

And Yda finally had time to let down her walls — to allow herself to feel the pain. 

She had been so scared. She and Y'shtola had been alone and she was so so so afraid they would never be reunited with their companions again. She felt like crying. 

But it was Papalymo she missed the most. And although he didn't show it, she knew he was struggling with it also. She always was the closest to him and one of the only people who could read him, even it she did it just to annoying him. 

Everyone else had gathered to celebrate but Papalymo was absent. Yda found him hidden in the back, organizing books. It was the first time they had gotten to themselves since the chaos. Yda knew something was wrong. 

“I missed you, you know. I was so worried. For all of you.”

He didn't turn to face her but his shoulders stiffened. 

“Yes. Well. It is over now.”

“Do you want to talk about it?”

The lalafell whirled around, “Talk?! There is nothing to talk about! We got too comfortable!” He started shaking, “How could we have been so foolish?! The fact that you and Y'shtola weren't captured was our only saving grace. We could have...we...” his voice trailed off and he smoothed his hand over his face. 

Yda motioned her head to a nearby chair. Papalymo took a seat and just stared at his shaking hands. 

“I couldn't stop them...I couldn't protect us...What kind of Scion am I if I can't even stop an attack in our own base of operations!”

Yda knelt down in front of him. “Don't beat yourself up, Papalymo. It's okay to be scared, I know I was.”

He scoffed, looking away from her. “Scared? I was terrified.” He balled his fists. 

“I'm gonna tell everyone you said that!”

“Only if you want to get up close and very personal with my Thunder spell,” he was still avoiding looking at her and his nose wrinkled. 

She reached out and grabbed his hand; when he turned to glare at her, Yda kissed him. She straddled his hips, sitting herself into his lap. He growled in the back of his throat and pulled back. 

“Yda, this area is hardly private,” his voice was low. 

“There's the Papalymo I know!” she laughed, leaning in and pressing her lips against the tattoo on his neck. He held back a groan. She nipped at the skin. She felt him stiffen against her thigh. 

“Yda...” he growled, grabbing her arm. “Not _here_ , not _now_.”

“You said the same thing back in the Shroud!” Her voice dipped in a whine. 

“We are not doing this in the middle of a forest _nor_ in the back of a very populated building!” He rose his voice unintentionally and they both froze, listening to see if anyone heard. There was the sound of movement from somewhere and they could hear loud conversation in the Solar but nothing that showed they had been caught. 

He opened his mouth to continue but then she was kissing him again, slipping her tongue into his mouth and winding her hands in his hair. His eyes fell shut and his whole body shuddered. He kissed back, allowing his hands to fall to her waist. 

Even though Papalymo was silent, Yda knew she had won when his nails dug into her hips. She tugged his robes open and moved to bite his neck again. He let his head fall back, tugging her shirt free of her belt and drew circles with his thumbs on her exposed skin. She shivered and licked her way down his chest. 

Yda slid down his body, pulling his robes off as she fell to her knees in front of him. She started to undo his pants when he grabbed her visor. 

“Take this infernal thing off first,” he panted quietly, tugging at it. 

She giggled and threw off her bandanna and visor both. They clattered to the side noisily and she looked up, winking at him. He groaned, and tossed his head back, bringing his hands to pull her hair. She finished pulling off his pants and took his member into her mouth. He bit his lip as she sucked him. 

Papalymo could never bring himself to look at her because in the back of his head he felt he wasn't good enough of Yda. 

He lifted his hips, burying himself fully into her mouth and cursed. How did they always end up fucking in the most inappropriate places? Why did he keep allowing this? She moved her mouth against him and he groaned — that's why: she just felt _ so good. _

“ _Yda_ ,” he half growled, half groaned. She gave his balls a squeeze and stood up to throw her shirt and pants to the side. 

She straddled his hips again, rubbing herself against him. He grabbed her hips and pulled her close, she leaned down, kissing him hard There was movement from somewhere closer now and the sounds of celebration seemed to be dying down. 

“Hurry,” he panted against her lips, his cock twitched against her. She smirked and lowered herself onto him. They both gasped and his nails left marks on her hips. 

“Oh gods...” she mumbled, pushing her forehead against his, “I missed you.”

Papalymo thrust his hips, “Quit talking and start moving,” he snapped, his member throbbing painfully inside of her. It had been so long and he hated how much he wanted her. 

Yda laughed breathlessly and started to roll her hips against him. She moaned into his ear, using his shoulders as leverage as she leaned over him. He tried to keep up with her movements but she had always been more agile than him. He pressed his face into her small breasts, licking and kissing them as she moved. 

He felt himself get painfully close and pushed his hand between them. He found her clit and rubbed it slowly. She gasped, moving faster. He bit his lip, feeling her clench and twitch against him. He kept rubbing her clit faster as he got closer. He could feel her getting close but it wasn't fast enough. Last time he came before her, she never let him live it down. 

Yda may have been the quick one, but Papalymo was always the smarter one. 

He pinched her clit between his fingers and allowed a small electrical shock to flow from his hand. That was all it took — a little magic. She cursed suddenly — and very loudly — shuddering violently as she came. Papalymo followed quickly, spilling himself into her with a groan. 

“I-I think we missed the whole party,” she panted. 

“ _You_ have to explain this time,” he mumbled, also panting, “Wait. On second thought: Do not say _anything_. I will do all the talking.”

She laughed, kissing the tattoo on his neck again, “I missed you. A lot.”

He hummed, grabbing his hips tightly. 

 


End file.
